The Power of Text
by SassyGayNine
Summary: Kurt send two text messages to Blaine late one night. Blaine then asks Kurt to come over and fulfill his promises. Smut. Pure and simple.


**I own nothing. **

**At all. I'm poor.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Blaine:<strong> Well, since you picked me up this morning I've been trying to decide which I want more: to push you against a wall and suck your cock, or bend you over and fuck you until you screamed... I still haven't made up my mind.  
><strong>From Blaine: <strong>Kurt… asdfghjklkuyrtgre. I think you're actually going to cause my death. Jesus.

**To Blaine: **Why would I do that? If you died, I wouldn't get to do either. Which is sad since I planned to do both when I go to your house this weekend...  
><strong>From Blaine: <strong>Or tonight. How about tonight? Does tonight work for you? I really like tonight.

* * *

><p>It seemed as though the second Kurt pushed open the front door to the Anderson house he was pulled inside and slammed up against the door. He dropped his bag to the floor as a pair of lips attacked his own. His hands reached out and gripped onto the other person's face and pulled away harshly, breathing heavily. Blaine was staring at him with dark eyes, his breathing labored. He leaned back in to press his lips to Kurt's before speaking, punctuating each word with another sloppy kiss. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Such." Kiss. "A." Kiss. "Fucking." Kiss. "Tease."<p>

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's kisses and licked his lips once. Blaine mirrored his action before ducking his head to plant hot, open mouthed kisses to the underside of Kurt's jaw, eliciting a gasp from the taller boy. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as one of his hands tangled in Blaine's hair. "You know you like it," Kurt breathed, gripping Blaine's hair tighter, "Or else you wouldn't have begged me to come over here on a school night after two text messages." Blaine almost growled in the back of his throat as he kissed down Kurt's neck and his hands slid up and under Kurt's shirt.

Blaine's hands ran over the subtle muscles on Kurt's chest and torso while his mouth sucked and bit at the dip in Kurt's collar bone. Kurt's head fell back against the door as he tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips again. Blaine pulled his hands and lips away from Kurt's body and made quick work of undoing the buttons on the boy's shirt before pushing it off his pale shoulders and to the floor. That seemed to jar Kurt from his stupor as he put his hands to Blaine's chest and pushed him away slightly. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders and spun them around so it was Blaine who was pressed firmly against the door.

Kurt leaned in to Blaine's ear, breathing heavily, "I think… I promised you something." Blaine swallowed hard around the new formed lump in his throat and nodded quickly as he felt Kurt's hot tongue lick at the shell of his ear. "Oh _fuck_," Blaine moaned softly, his eyes falling shut. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend's disheveled state before gripping the hem of Blaine's shirt and tugged it up and off of his body. Blaine opened his eyes, hoping to see Kurt smiling back at him but he wasn't there in front of his eyes any more. He felt a tug on the button of his jeans, forcing him to snap his eyes downward where Kurt was on his knees looking up at him with hunger in his eyes.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, only a strangled moan when Kurt's mouth attached to his hip bone while pulling down the zip of his jeans. Kurt pulled Blaine's jeans and boxers down with one yank, leaving them to pool at Blaine's ankles. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest and slowly dragged them downwards, his nails scratching gently at the exposed skin, until they came to rest at Blaine's hips, gripping them tightly. Kurt's tongue darted out and gave the head of Blaine's cock a swift lick, making Blaine lean his head back to bang against the door. Kurt chuckled to himself before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh, god," Blaine let out a throaty moan as he squeezed his eyes shut and threaded his hands into Kurt's hair. Kurt let his own eyes fall shut as he sank lower and lower on Blaine's length. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard and pulled back so just the head of Blaine's cock was in his mouth. His tongue ran over the slit several times, tasting his leaking pre-come. He moaned around Blaine as he took as much of him in his mouth as he could. Blaine felt the tip of his cock touching Kurt throat and he groaned as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. Kurt hummed and moaned around him, his hands moving back to grab onto Blaine's ass.

Kurt's right hand left its place on Blaine's backside to trail up his chest and stop just at his mouth. Kurt lifted his eyes and stared up at Blaine as he gave a particularly hard suck and pulled back slightly. Blaine looked down into Kurt's eyes and almost felt his knees give out. Kurt's fingers pressed against Blaine's lips until he opened his mouth and greedily accepted three them. While Blaine sucked and moaned around his fingers, Kurt became painfully aware of his own erection pressing against his zipper. He closed his eyes and swallowed around Blaine's cock, making the boy groan loudly.

When he felt Blaine had done enough, Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's mouth. Kurt's hand slipped between Blaine's legs and up until his middle finger was pressing at his entrance. "Kur-urt," Blaine moaned, brokenly, as he tried to press back onto Kurt's finger and thrust into his mouth at the same time. Kurt's left hand gripped the base of Blaine's cock as he pulled his mouth off completely with a wet 'pop'. Blaine looked down at Kurt again and groaned at the sight of his cherry red, spit covered lips. Kurt smirked up at him as he licked Blaine's cock from base to tip as he slowly pushed a finger inside him simultaneously.

"Please, more," Blaine whined as Kurt's whole finger was sheathed inside of him.

Kurt's tongue ran over the head of Blaine's cock once and dipped to press into that spot just under the head that made Blaine whimper. He began to pump his finger in and out of Blaine as he smiled up at him, "Do you want to do this here, or do you think you can make it to your room?"

Blaine bit his lip and tried to think as he felt Kurt pressing another finger into him. His eyes flicked around the room until they landed on the table by the door that led to the living room. Kurt followed his gaze and chuckled. He leaned forward enough to kiss at Blaine's hipbone again, "You're so eager… I love it."

Kurt slowly pulled his fingers out of Blaine and he was quickly pulled up to his feet. Blaine's lips crashed into his as his hands made short work of undoing his pants and pushing them down. "Fuck, Kurt, you're not wearing any underwear?" Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly bit at Blaine's bottom lip, "I was almost ready for bed when you _begged_ me to come over." Blaine licked at Kurt's mouth as his hand wrapped around his cock, making the taller boy moan and press into the hand. Without saying anything, both boys kicked off their shoes and pants in record time.

Blaine tried to kiss Kurt again but was softly pushed away. He would have whined but Kurt was bending down and retrieving lube from the bag he had dropped when Blaine pulled him inside. Blaine quickly pulled him back and their lips met in a clashing of tongues and teeth as they made their way towards the table in a hurried, awkward dance of limbs.

Without being told anything Blaine bent at the waist and over the table, his ass out and waiting for Kurt. "Oh, fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned at the sight as he let his hands trail down from Blaine's shoulders to his ass and taking both mounds in his grip. No words were spoken as Kurt quickly covered his erection with lube and pressed himself firmly against Blaine while his hands grabbed onto Blaine's hips tightly. In one slow push, he was completely inside Blaine, making both of them moan and sigh in relief.

Kurt pulled his hips back and thrust forward sharply, his cock pressing against Blaine's prostate, causing him to shout and his grip on the table to tighten. Kurt rolled and rocked his hips slightly, sending a fluttering sensation through Blaine's body. "Kurt… ugh, pleasepleaseplease… God, fuck me. Please," Blaine rambled, his voice getting slightly higher as Kurt stilled his hips.

With a small grunt, Kurt pulled back out of Blaine only to slam back in a moment later. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as his thrusts increased in speed and force, making Blaine whine and moan louder beneath him. "Kurt, I'm not gonna last much – AH! - longer. Please." Blaine reached back and gripped onto Kurt's hip, his fingers holding strong enough to leave bruises. Kurt let out a low growl from the back of his throat as one of his hands reached around to grip Blaine's cock firmly, making Blaine moan lowly.

The strokes on Blaine's cock matched up with the timing of his trusts, causing Blaine to moan loudly and try to push back against Kurt and thrust into his hand at the same time. Warmth began to spread out and coil back in both boys' lower stomachs. "Kurt, oh fuck, Kurt, yes…" Blaine babbled, the hand on Kurt's hip gripped even tighter. Suddenly, Blaine's hips shot forward as his orgasm wracked his body and he came in Kurt's hand.

"Holy shit, Blaine," Kurt groaned as his thrusts got more erratic. Seconds later his hips were stuttering and he chanted Blaine's name under his breath as he came so hard his eyes rolled back and he almost curled in on himself.

They stayed like that for as long as possible before Kurt slowly pulled out of Blaine, making them both hiss at the loss. Kurt leaned on the tabled next to Blaine and slowly lifted his hand to his mouth, clearing away Blaine's come. Blaine looked over at Kurt with hooded eyes and whimpered softly, "Oh, god. You can't do that, Kurt." Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled once his hand was completely clean. "Come on, Blaine," Kurt pushed off of the table and gave Blaine's ass a quick swat, "Let's go take a shower."


End file.
